


Demons, devils & Angels.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Giant Crossover clusterfuck. [10]
Category: DCU (Comics), Lucifer (Comic), Marvel, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen, Magic, People Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: In which an devil from another universe bursts into Lux, LA..
Series: Giant Crossover clusterfuck. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1423135
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Demons, devils & Angels.

The demon thing, whatever it was... Had bursted through the bloody wall and Constantine took an sip of his whiskey before deciding that he doesn't give a shit. 

'You could have used the door' Lucifer pointed out and poured some liquor while maintaining eye contact with the demon who had been holding Maze in a choke hold.

'Now drop Maze before I make you' the devil hissed, his wings unfolding and he put the glass down on the bar.

The Lilim hissed angrily and stabbed the demon thing with her knife, the demon dropped her with an angry snarl and Maze landed on her feet, like an cat.

'You, an mere angel.... Who tells me to drop an demon?' the demon chuckled and an silence fell when the devil leapt over the bar, walked over towards the demon and smirked while lighting an cigarette. 

'Not just an "mere" angel' Lucifer answered with an purr and blew some smoke right in the face of the demon thing.

'Appearances can be deceiving, I know..... Mephisto' he continued, with flames of creation dancing on his fingertips.

'I am the devil, king of hell...' Mephisto started.

'Yes, but not in this creation' Lucifer replied with an smirk. 'Here, we have an queen. I retired from downstairs'.

'And our Mephisto is just an insane prick' Constantine added.

'What?' the devil of the other universe stuttered.

'So either you go back to your own world, or you will get murdered by the bloody Light Bringer himself' Constantine said, smirking at the demon prince.

'I don't stand for these jokes' Mephisto snapped. 'I think I will just take the throne from that bitch'. 

'You can't be the devil if you aren't a bit cheeky' Lucifer shrugged. 'But I also think you have said enough'.

'Who do you think you are?' Mephisto hissed angrily.

'Oh dear dad, I forgot to introduce myself' the devil said with an small smile before making an mocking bow. 'Most people know who I am'. 

'Lucifer Morningstar, prince of lies, the Lightbringer, bar owner, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera..' the devil said with an grin that is capable of sending shivers down the spine of the person it was directed to. 'The lovely lady who stabbed you, is the queen of hell'.

'Now run along, little prince. And tell your little, traitorous friends that the queen and me do not tolerate any of that in this creation and this bar' he purred, advancing at the demon prince and for once acting as an devil. 

The demon prince screamed when the fire ball hit him and he set another step back before falling backwards through an portal and closing it immediately.

'Have a nice day' the bartender chirped before the portal closed.

'If he ever returns, he won't be this lucky' the devil concluded and poured some wodka into an glass.


End file.
